pony_after_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangerine Cookie
Tangerine Cookie, CEO of Tangy Shipping Labs and visible head of the Cookie family, is the resident usershipper in /Pony/ville. =Character Information= Tangerine Cookie (Also known between her close friends as Tangy) is an earth pony with a talent for shipping, one of the prime recreational activities in /Pony/ville . Her skills on that subject prompted her to create Tangy Shipping Labs, a corporation that employs part of the Cookie family, and offers services and products related to said activity. Rumors say Tangerine is a practitioner of Vectorbending, a long-forgotten dark art that allows its users to tinker around with the fabrics of reality; though she has always been quick to ignore these ridiculous clams . Background Tangerine was raised with the rest of her sisters away from /Pony/ville, then randomly appeared one day and started shipping ponies around with each other. Not much is known about this talent of the Cookie family, or where does it come from, or why it is actually considered useful; though so far, nobody has complained about it either. Cutie Mark The Cookie family traditionally have some sort of cookie-related Cutie Marks, Tangy's being a tangerine-colored one. As Tangy puts it, the perfect meshing of the cookie dough and the chocolate chips symbolizes the amount of mutual empathy two shipped ponies shall acquire. In PAD Tangerine takes part in PAD as the resident shipping expert, putting her talents at the service of any ponies that might need them. She might host PAD on random occasions, being known for throwing together the most outlandish and farfetched discussion topics; though lately she has been just slacking off and tasking any of her sisters or cousins with it. Tangy Shipping Labs The Tangy Shipping Labs, operated by and employing part of the Cookie Family, is the prime driver of scientific research in /Pony/ville, as well as the main seller of shipping related services and goods, whose manufacture is often contracted to Greylight Industries . Cookie Sisters Tangerine is considered the oldest of the Cookie Sisters , almost identical quintuplets. They are known to be pretty close, even filling in for each other when the need arises. OTT Tangy is one of the members of the OTT: the One True Triad, a group consisting of herself, Blazing Star, and Greylight. These three friends consider themselves the "good guys" of /Pony/ville, and every now and them scheme in various ways to protect it from outside influence or internal issues. Behind the character Tangerine Cookie is pretty much an orange and yellow recolor of Pinkie Pie , with a changed Cutie Mark. So, she's not really a very original character. She started as some sort of reference or homage to Saikar's Greylight, as a recolor of an existing show character. The first Tangy pics were actually cropped and recolored screenshots from the show, then sample-colorized with Applejack's color palette. All headcanon related to Tangy, like the talents for shipping or having an extended family, are actually based on random PAD events taken out of context with any shred of reason kicked to the curb . =User Information= Tangerine Cookie, the user, is a Spaniard with too much free time and an overactive imagination. She is actually yellow male, but no one believes her. Majored in CS, worked as a research intern before being kicked out of there. Currently pretending to be a student. Self-proclaimed Nintendo fanboy. More information on her shenanigans is made available randomly, though she claims "proper stalkers should probably already know most of it". Category:Users Category:Earth ponies Category:Original Characters Category:OTT Category:Cookie Family